breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Screen Buhdeuce
"Big Screen Buhdeuce" is in the 19th episode of Season 1 and the 36th episode overall. It aired on April 19, 2015. Synopsis Buhdeuce is lured away from Breadwinners by the glamor of being a movie star. Plot The Breadwinners arrive at Quackberg studios for an order of popcorn bread for Steven Quackberg. After they land, Buhdeuce does a ninja-roll-cartwheel-somersault-flip to dodge a falling spotlight and lands on Quackberg's lap. He is impressed with Buhdeuce and says he should star in his next film. Buhdeuce rejected but after that his mind keeps wandering off so he think his true calling is to star in a movie. When Buhdeuce arrives, he finds out he stars in Volleyball 2 as the volleyball, hence all he can do is not speak and get beaten. SwaySway heard him said, "BUBBLENUGGETS!" out loud, so he came to the set but got kicked out. SwaySway then left to get all different kinds of bread to torment all the cast and staff of the movie for torturing Buhdeuce. While he's using the black hole bread, Buhdeuce tells him he already quit his career so SwaySway stops. They leave, only then Quackberg was given the idea to use an actual volleyball for his movie. In the end, Buhduece says, "Quackity quack, quackity quack! That's a wrap, bap!" Characters Major characters * SwaySway * Buhdeuce * Jelly * T-Midi Minor characters * Steven Quackberg * Buhdeuce's fan * 3 headed bird man (cameo) * Fire breathing chick (cameo) * Director Ducks * Bodybuilder Ducks Trivia *This episode is similar to a SpongeBob SquarePants episode called, "Model Sponge," when SpongeBob can't go back to the Krusty Krab, but be a star. *This is one of the first episodes throughout the series that reveals several loaves at once. Very few of them were new, but a lot of them were only shown once in an episode and were loaves many viewers doubted they would see again, like Quazy Mane Whole Grain (Buhdeuce Goes Berskers),Super Rancid Bean Bread (Stank Breath), and Stank Bread (Stank Breath). *In the part when Buhdeuce cries 'Bubble Nuggets!' and Swaysway hears him and comes back to the studio,this is just one of a few ways Swaysway and Buhdeuce express their friendship to the viewers (Employee Of The Month, ETC) *The same thing has also been done in other episodes. *''Cultural References: ''This episode is also similar to another Spongebob Squarepants episode,where Spongebob is only a cameo in a commercial,but thinks he is a big star and is lured away from the Krusty Krab. *At the end of the episode,when Buhdeuce appears on the screen and says something to the viewers,this is a pun on Porky Pig's 'That's all folks!' *In the part when Swaysway and Buhdeuce are arriving at Quackberg Studios,the bread loop they make around the mountain is a pun on the famous Paramount logo. *The name Steven Quackberg is a pun on Steven Spielberg. *Right before the scene where Sway Sway and Buhdeuce are mining bread, when it is scrolling down from the stuff hidden in the rocks of The Bread Mines, A skull can be seen with 5 hats on it. These hats are all from the game Team Fortress 2, which are all equipable by the Engineer from said game. They are The Texas Ten-Gallon, The Mining Light, and The Towering Pillar of Hats. Goofs/Errors *When Buhdeuce knocked over the "expensive light thing", SwaySway said, "Buhdeuce, look out!" The camera went back to Buhdeuce, looking at the "expensive light thing" falling. His beak wasn't even drawn. Gallery Bigscreenbubblenuggets.png WBreference.png Thatsallfolks.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Trivia Category:Buhdeuce Episodes